This invention relates in general, to hybrid fuel cell secondary battery systems, and in particular, to such a system wherein the fuel and oxidant sources for the fuel cell are fully contained within the cell.
Heretofore, hybrid fuel cell systems have operated in the 60 watt to 240 watt range and have been further characterized by relatively heavy battery weights of about 30 to 32 pounds and by relatively large battery volumes. Such large battery weights and volumes are inefficient where one is interested in a low power supply source of a few milliwatts as for example, in a sensor having a large steady state to peak current requirement.